


Wreckage

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Trash Ship [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Messy, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, lotta mess, request, team hit kellogg with science knick knacks 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pristine Institute gives one urges to trash things. Luckily, Nora's companion is there to enable such terrible urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFamousFireLadyM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamousFireLadyM/gifts).



“So, what do you think of the Institute, now that you’ve seen it?”

Nora looked up from the greenery she’d been admiring, sighing, eyes flicking briefly to the mercenary.

“I think if I stay long enough in the shower, I can forget about the Commonwealth,” she replied. He laughed softly, and she bit her lip, rolling her eyes with an annoyed sigh.

“Yeah?” he asked, moving back towards her desk and pulling the chair out. “Definitely a soft, Pre-War Vault Dweller, pinup. You can’t live without your luxuries.”

“Still smashed you in the face with a gun,” she reminded him, spinning on her heel and falling against the bed.

“A good way to start a relationship,” he murmured, pulling out a box of cigars. She sat up, and shuffled over to him, snatching the box out of his hand.

“Uh-uh,” she reprimanded. “You want to go light up, you either relay out or go into an empty section of the Institute.”

“If I relay out, your kid’s going to redirect my molecular stream into the Glowing Sea,” Kellogg informed her, reaching for it. She dangled it out the way, and he raised a brow at her.

“Shaun’s not going to do that,” she assured him. He snorted.

“Okay, sure. You tell yourself that. You saw the look he gave me when I brought you in. He even admitted he put me out in Fort Hagen as a loose end to be tied up.” A pause. “I’m not sure he meant using duct tape, but, I definitely wasn’t complaining.”

She gasped, cheeks flushing, and looked away. A hand gripped her forearm gently.

“Okay, what do you _really_ think of it?” he asked.

“The Institute?”

“Yeah, genius.”

She fixed him with a look, but her eyes quickly roved around the room, gazing at the pristine white walls, the flowers in a vase on a dresser, the desk and the terminal. Seated on the clean chair, Kellogg looked rustic and scruffy and out of place, and Nora found herself thankful. The sight of something Wasteland in a place so alien was almost comforting.

“I’m not surprised the people who grew up here have little sense of a moral compass, or…well, shit, human emotion,” she admitted. “It’s so clinical and scientific and…just…numbers, facts, logic…all good things, right, but…in moderation. This place? This place doesn’t have room for feelings.”

“Oh yeah,” he agreed, leaning back into the chair. “Great pay, incomparable facilities, and the people here treat me like radroach dung. I mean it’s hilarious, give me five minutes and I could kill all them, Coursers notwithstanding, but at this rate…think the synths are more human than the humans.”

“And after months in the Wasteland? It’s…too clean,” she added. He smirked.

“I sometimes knock things over on purpose just to make it feel real,” he told her. Nora let out a soft laugh.

“It doesn’t feel lived-in. There’s no sense of love, life…feeling. You know, when you take something and build it up, and it feels like yours?” she asked.

“Once.”

“Yeah, this isn’t like that. This is stark corporate build. Nothing homely about it. Puts you right off…well…everything.”

He leaned forward, brow raised.

“Everything?”

She could feel her face heating up again.

“Maybe not…everything,” she murmured, biting her lip. His grip on her arm tightened, and he pushed, throwing her back against the bed. She sat up, her suit a stark blue against the pale sheets, and watched him as he gripped his gloves and pulled them off, throwing them into a corner. He kicked off his boots next, tossing them awry somewhere and working the buckle of his arm brace.

“Are you…making a mess of my room?” she asked. A loud clank filled the room as he threw it near the door to the balcony, and then the merc shrugged.

“You want me to stop?”

His jacket was tossed over the chair, and Nora tilted her head as he began to unbutton his shirt, watching him expose the hard muscles beneath the skin, a trail of black and silver hair streaming down his chest, across to his navel and dipping below the waistband of his pants. Even the simple, supposedly meaningless decoration of his jacket across the back made the room homelier. Her eyes moved back to his.

“No.”

She kicked off her own shoes, aiming them at the dresser. They hit with a thud, leaving a large muddy stain on the clean white drawers, and she grinned, unbuckling her PipBoy as Kellogg removed his shirt and threw it down on the floor. She unzipped her suit, and was shrugging it down to her waist as he unzipped his pants and let them drop, kicking them away. A moment later he grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards him, her leg sliding up his chest as he grabbed handfuls of blue fabric and flexed, ripping it from her.

“Hey, I like those suits!” she protested.

“They’ll make you a new one. Shit, they’ll make you as many as you want,” he replied, tossing the fabric aside. “Besides, you said this place lacked a lived-in feeling. What’s more lived-in that your ripped-up Vault suit littering the floor?”

“An intact Vault suit,” she muttered, letting him remove the remains as she lay back.

“Not even close.”

Then his fingers were closing around her underwear and the elastic and fabric snapped under his grip, and she had no time to defend her bra from the same fate.

“Okay, seriously,” she breathed, as his hand slid under her back and moved her up the bed, “quit ripping my clothes.”

“It gives a good effect.”

“What _kind_ of effect?” she asked, as the mercenary pulled his boxers down, throwing them aside. A moment later, he was leaning over her, his lips on her neck, a soft laugh vibrating into her skin.

“One that’s really gonna piss the Director off.”

“You’re so immature,” she whined, as his hands gripped her ass, squeezing.

“Mhmm,” he agreed, kissing her collarbone, lips pressing against her sternum, and then her nipple. She let out a little gasp. “But here we are.”

His tongue swept out and played with the dark peak, curving over the swell of her breasts and trailing down her stomach, his scruff scratching her skin as he kissed a slow trail down her stomach, drawing little circles over her hipbones before pressing a kiss against the curls covering her mound. Nora moaned, biting her lip, curling her fingers around the back of his head.

“Kellogg, hold on, what kind of effect?” she gasped, as his teeth nipped along her inner thigh. There was a chuckle approximately by her labia, and she inhaled again.

“You didn’t tell your son you fucked me in Fort Hagen,” he began, and then his tongue made a long, slow, broad lap up her slit. Nora’s head thudded against the pillow.

“I-I didn’t,” she admitted, as he kissed the trail his tongue had taken.

“Thought I made it pretty obvious I liked you, though,” he added, gripping her thighs. “Enough to piss the kid off.”

“Wait-”

He sucked on her clit until she was arching and stammering.

“As far as he knows, you spared me, a man who he now knows wants to fuck you. I mean, he wanted me dead – ain’t exactly a development he’d be keen on.”

He paused to give her a few long, pleasurable strokes from her perineum to her nub, and let her whimper for a few seconds as her thighs came up around his ears.

“So as far as he knows? I’m some asshole he gives orders to that just seduced his precious Pre-War, pure DNA mother, probably for fun, and my god, that’s going to tick him off something fucking _royal_.”

“You really ah-ah…fuck…you’re immature…”

His tongue played with her, breaking off her coherent thought for almost a minute as waves of pleasure washed over her. A hand flew up, gripping one of her pillows tightly. Her back arched, and blearily she gazed at the pillow in her grip.

“Yeah,” he finally agreed. “Guess I am.”

“G _-o-o-od_ ,” she moaned, panting.

His fingers breached her slowly and Nora let out a long, slightly winded breath at the familiar feeling of the rough digits stroking over her walls.

“Mess up the bed,” he suggested, and returned his mouth to her sex, curling his fingers and fastening his lips over her clit, sucking softly. She flicked her eyes back up to the pillow in her hand, and with terrible aim she threw it. It bounced off the nearby wall and landed on the floor with a muted ‘flump’ sound. She giggled softly, laughter cut by moans of pleasure as Kellogg’s mouth and hand plied her. The free hand reached up to grasp her breast, stroking over her nipple as she neared her climax, her thighs tensing. His fingers hit her sweet spot and abused the way her body writhed beneath his ministrations, her back arching as she cried out. He didn’t stop, his tongue making tight circles around the bud until she let out a yelp.

“Conrad, fuck, please,” she gasped.

“Mmm,” he growled, and Nora struggled beneath him as pleasure washed over her, calling his name. The other pillow was tossed aside, the sheets becoming rumpled and twisted beneath her rolling body, and after a few moments twitching, whimpering ecstasy, she fell back against the bed, panting, and he slowly eased her down, his digits pulling out. He sucked them clean, watching her.

“I never checked this place for cameras,” he muttered, straightening up. Nora sat up immediately, her eyes wide. “But since the Coursers haven’t come flying in yet, I guess we’re safe.”

“Oh, sure, now I feel better,” she snapped, but there wasn’t much vitriol in it and she was still panting, so he just smirked at her and leaned down, nipping at her neck. A soft moan left her mouth.

“Now tell me, what exactly in this room don’t you want smashed?”

Her brows rose, looking around for something to preserve. Her eyes fell on the vases of fresh flowers, and she staggered off the bed, gathering them up and moving them away to a separate dresser near the door.

“Flowers, huh?” he chuckled.

“I missed hydrangeas,” she replied. “What now?”

“Bending you over a desk sounds like a good idea.”

She tossed the duvet to the floor and moved over to the pristine white desk, unpinning her hair and throwing the pins down with her scrapped suit, the dark brown swishing down her back as Kellogg gripped her hips tightly, her ass pressing against his erect cock.

“No…uh…complaints here,” she mumbled, her face flushing. His fingers slid between her legs, stroking over her clit and parting her lower lips, length pressing against the opening. She grasped the smooth surface by its edges and held on tightly as he slid in, biting her lip with a gentle moan.

“No kiddin’,” he breathed, nipping her shoulder. His hips canted forward a little and she shivered, leaning forward, her eyes falling upon a pot filled with pens and pencils. A second later, she swept out her hand and knocked it to the floor, feeling the mercenary behind her still.

“You wanted to trash this place,” she said. His fingers rubbed a little against her clit and she gasped.

“Didn’t realise you wanted to join in.”

“This place deserves a bit of mess, don’t you think?”

He laughed, thrusting slowly into her. “Yeah, I do.”

She whined, feeling his lips brush over her ear and trail down her jaw, the gentle slap of his hips meeting her backside filling the room as the mercenary started to fuck her, relying on her to brace her weight against the desk as his hand busied itself between her legs, wet with her slick. She looked briefly upwards, at the shelf filled with items, and chuckled softly.

“What’s that all about?” he asked, kissing the back of her neck.

“What should I shove off from up there?” she gasped.

“Nothing,” he growled. “You’re gonna hit me.”

“Ahh…perfect,” she giggled, and his teeth clamped down on her shoulder. “ _Fuckkk…_ ”

His rhythm faltered briefly, and then roughened as he slid an arm around her waist and held her against him, her thighs wide open as he nipped and sucked at the mark he’d left.

“Don’t talk like you want me dead, pinup, when the only death you want is the kind I can give you,” he thrust up into her, “the kind that gets you _screaming_.”

“Shit,” she whined, her eyes squeezing shut as her body pressed and rolled against his as best she could. His hand moved to cup her breast, catching her nipple between finger and thumb and tugging it softly, her arm sliding around his neck as her thighs began to quiver.

“You make the best noises,” he breathed, and Nora’s eyes cracked open as she began to listen to the wet slip of his cock ploughing in and out of her, the little slick sound of his fingers over her clit. She couldn’t help the moan of arousal that escaped her once she could hear them, and he laughed roughly into her ear. The heat and tension of an orgasm was already coiling between her legs, dextrous fingers feeding it as she bucked against him.

“Nnn,” he gripped her thigh and squeezed, pushing her face down onto the surface of the desk, and circling his hips with sharp, hard thrusts until the woman was shivering beneath him, gasping.

“Okay, pinup,” he breathed, his voice tense, “come for me.”

There was a brief moment where she tensed up with a tiny gasp, and then she was crying out, nails scraping uselessly over the desk surface, leg wrapping around his and pulling him tight to her as her walls clenched, her slick dripping slowly down his cock.

“Ahh, C-Conrad,” she called, feeling his fingers tangle gently into her hair and pull her head to one side, exposing her neck to his teeth. His fingers kept rubbing her, body locking up as he pulled her slowly against his chest and sucked on the marks his teeth had left in her skin.

“A little louder,” he growled, still stroking her as he sought his own orgasm, his lips open and panting at her neck.

“Make me,” she gasped, and he dragged her backwards, taking a space on the floor and seating her on his lap, her wrists gripped in one hand as he thrust hard and fast into her. She rolled against him, even as her sensitive slit throbbed with overstimulation, and drove gasp after groan out of him as she bucked and writhed. He was twitching now, his hand pressing into the small of her back, nails digging in, and when he scratched roughly down her back, Nora gave a loud, started cry of pleasure and squeezed him tightly.

“God, you-nnnn…” he growled, holding her down against him as he shivered. Nora peeked over her shoulder to watch his face as he came, her lips dropping open as his fingers curled over her clit again even as she watched him grit his teeth and arch upwards, hand slowly clenching and releasing at her hip.

“A little louder,” she taunted breathlessly, rocking against him as best she could until the mercenary stilled her with both hands.

“You think you’re funny,” he rasped, as Nora leaned back against his chest and laughed softly.

“I _am_ funny,” she murmured, nails scratching his thigh just a little. He snorted.

“God, pinup, you’re fucking adorable.”

“Oh shut up, asshole.”

The sound of her heartbeat was no longer a hard and fast percussion by the time Nora had anything else to say, and she slid off him and rolled onto her side, leaning up on her elbow as she gazed down at the mercenary.

“You really think Shaun’s going to dispose of you?” she asked.

“He wanted me to go into the Glowing Sea,” Kellogg reminded her.

“…You may have a point.”

Nora rolled slowly onto her back. Her fingers trailed down his arm, creeping across his wrist, sliding between his and locking between them. He paused, then squeezed her hand gently.

“You know if we wait long enough, BioScience is gonna be empty,” he informed her. She laughed softly.

“I need a shower first, and so do you.”

“Guess we’ll let the synths clean this place up.”

She shot up and fixed him with a half-angry gaze.

“You didn’t tell me the synths clean up!” she hissed.

“Who else is gonna, the scientists?” he asked, getting to his knees.

“Oh, you bastard! If I’d known…”

She clambered to her feet and threw the pillows back onto the bed, picking up the duvet and spreading it haphazardly across the mattress.

“Are you serious?” he laughed.

“You know I’m not keen on using the synths like that!” she protested, throwing their clothes into a corner.

“God, I love you,” he chuckled.

Nora’s movements stopped. She straightened up, a handful of blue cloth clutched between her fingers, and looked over at him.

“What?” she breathed. The mercenary’s eyes widened.

“That…was…not what I was supposed to say,” he admitted.

“How…how long have you been,” she swallowed, “sitting on this?”

“Not exactly…certain,” he managed. “I mean…definitely liked you since Hagen.”

“Obviously,” she breathed, tossing the cloth aside. “And…then?”

“Hearing you sing.”

Nora moved over to him, sliding her hands across his shoulders and down his back. The Vault Dweller fixed him with an intent look, biting her lip- and then burst into a fit of giggles.

“What?” he asked, face scrunching in confusion. She tried to calm herself, and for a few moments flustered laughter filled the bedroom.

“The, uh…”

She gulped down her giggles and managed to look him briefly in the eyes.

“You know, there are, uh…great acoustics in…in bathrooms, _oh god_.”

She was snickering in embarrassment even as Kellogg scooped her up behind her thighs and tossed her over his shoulder, hearing her surprised cry with a smirk.

“Laugh all you want, Vaultie, I’m going to make you sing again,” he promised, walking into the shower and toilet cubicle at the back.

 

* * *

 

 

Shaun moved the blue fabric about between his fingers, brows furrowing heavily.

“This was on the floor of my mother’s bedroom?” he asked. The synth in front of him nodded nervously. “What about Asset Kellogg?”

“His regular attire was also on the floor,” the synth replied.

“And they were both…?”

“In the shower, Director.”

His fingers tightened around the remains of the cobalt suit.

“Return to your duties.”

The unit hurried from the room as Shaun shoved his chair back and got to his feet, lips drawn back in a snarl.

“Would you like me to eliminate him?” the Courser by the desk asked calmly.

“No, no, my mother would be…ugh… _upset_ …were the asset to expire,” Shaun informed him. “You will instead accompany them both in their travels around the Wasteland. She may leave by herself but they must never be alone together, do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”


End file.
